human_04_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Greyway Hospital/@comment-8151812-20140823175802/@comment-4722696-20140901221751
"Okay," Sally nods, looks at her bags near the bed where she was while in the coma. She'd packed all of her cameras into a large suitcase, which left no room for her clothes, which she had put into a backpack. She wasn't sure where her suitcase was, but it wasn't next to the bed. She figured that she wouldn't have taken her cameras anyway, as she didn't have a use for them anymore. She picks up her backpack and slides it onto her back. "This is all of my stuff," she says. The bag wasn't big, because she had only come to America for photography, not to move there. "Where are you staying? Is it far from here?" She asks. (OOC: HAKUNA MATATA! *joins you in off-key song* Yeah. Matt and Karen said that it was good to scare kids, so that's why they did it. I think that parents are usually dead so that the parents aren't like "Doctor, it's time to come back to Gallifrey for bed time. Would you stop doing all of these dangerous things! Your regeneration cycle has been used up! You'd better be thankful that you got another one. And also, did you brush your teeth today? It doesn't look like it. Next time you regenerate, it's going to be because of all of these cavities. We should get you some braces! NOW GO BRUSH YOUR TEETH, AND YOU'D BETTER BE BACK FROM EARTH BEFORE BED TIME!" I don't think I have a clan name yet. It could be "Mira," even though I don't go by that in real life, even though it is a billion times better than Miranda, and it's awesome that you guys call me that because I'm like "Oh my God, I have friends." I need a good clan name. On YouTube, I saw this one guy's reaction to watching Doctor Who for the first time, and he watched Blink, and it was actually really funny. What scene was it? And yeah, I've seen a few of Shane Dawson's videos, because my friend really likes him, and I'm just like *CinemaSins sigh*. I don't like him either. The Master is the only other Time Lord left, but he's currently dead, as of David Tennant's last episodes, The End of Time Part 1 and The End of Time Part 2. He is evil, and he's insane. He's been the Doctor's enemy for centuries. There's a theory that Rory is the Master, and a lot of the "proof" is scarily accurate, like "River Song is part Time Lord and part human because she was conceived on the TARDIS, but there could be another reason..." and "Rory usually isn't surprised whenever something extraterrestrial is at work" and "Rory complains about a banging in his head, aka the sound of drums, after he is exposed to raw time energy for the first time after Mels regenerates into River." Rory isn't the Master, of course, but a lot of these points are scarily true.)